A typical welder, such as a capacitive discharge welder, includes a transformer. This transformer is employed by the welder to step voltages up and down and to provide electrical isolation within the welder. Unfortunately, these transformers are expensive, heavy, and take up a large amount of space within the welder relative to other components.
Thus, an apparatus and system that would electrically isolate various sections of a welder from each other, without using a transformer, would be desirable. Likewise, an apparatus and system that are cost efficient, relatively light weight, and relatively small compared to a conventional transformer would also be desirable. The invention provides such an apparatus and system. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.